


A Mother’s Serenade

by Delvarisia



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: AREYOUWATCHINGCHANGE, Angst, At least I think this counts as a drabble...?, Cheating, Child Death, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Junko’s son mentioned, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: Junko was a calm, specificallyserenewoman, even when life was not so calm to her. (A drabble, I guess.)





	A Mother’s Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story about Junko I’ve been working on since this morning, that I’ll upload on AO3 first before FF.net since this feels more like something to upload here (I might only post it here tbh now that I’m looking over it again), and also cause I promised to upload something else on a FF first.

.

.

.

Serene.

 

If one adjective could be used to describe Junko, it was serene.

 

Yes, serene...Junko was a serene woman, in both her looks and personality. The ends of her blonde hair flowed up in the air beautifully, the female’s locks blessed with waves like the rays of the sun, but they smelled like daisies and roses, not like a star that’s been burned.

 

Her eyes were also a perplexity to those who saw, as they were scarlet, but not in the sense of blood, no, but red like a beautiful gem that glistens alluringly in even the darkest of shadows.

 

In retrospect, Junko was a serene woman even in her pose, as she was known to hold her arms out, not to conquer, but to give out a motherly hug.

 

Maybe the gentleness to her appearance was because she ~~is~~ was…she _was_ a mother.

 

 **Was** a mother.

 

It’s been many years since she’s seen her lovely son, who bore sunny hair and gem-like eyes like her, but Junko **was a mother**. She loved her son and did everything she could to make sure he had an amazing life.

 

She was whole with her son.

 

But then Chang’e came.

 

Yes, Chang’e came.

 

Chang’e came and flowed down in her _pretty little dress_ and used her _pretty little face_ to seduce Junko’s husband, and then she used her _pretty little hands_ to string around Junko’s husband so he could **kill** ~~**their**~~ **Junko’s son** , because Chang’e was a _pretty little thing_ with a _pretty big brain_.

 

A pretty little thing, she was.

 

A pretty little thing.

 

A pretty little _wrench_ who got Junko’s husband to **kill Junko’s son kill Junko’s son kill Junko’s son**.

 

Junko was sad. She cried and she cried and she cried cried cried **cried cried cried cried** for days.

 

But that was in the past. Now, she is calm— _verrrry_ calm.

 

Junko is _calm calm calm_ and her husband is **dead dead dead to her,** bothliterallyandrelationship-wise, and even though Chang’e is still on the moon, still in space, still  _alive_ , still _without a scar without a scar_ , Junko is _calm calm calm_.

 

She’ll have to **fix** Chang’e being unharmed, though, because Junko’s son is dead, and Chang’e can still breathe. That won’t do.

 

_No, that won’t do._

 

“That won’t do,” Junko said, the three words having left her mouth so much, she can say them perfectly even by silently mouthing them.

 

 _'That won’t do,’_ Junko thought, the three words having cloud her mind so much, she sometimes feels as if the only thought she’ll ever be able to have will come out as scribbles scribbles _scribbles scribbles_ , because, well, that won’t do.

 

 **That...** **won’t** **...do...**

 

 **That won’t do that won’t do that won’t do**.

 

So, to get her vengeance on her husband’s harlot of a woman, in order to avenge her son, Junko will have to go _high high high_ in the sky, so she can take Chang’e off of the moon and throw her _low low low_ to the ground.

 

Junko won’t make it a bloody death, though.

 

She’ll do it with no blood out, she’ll do it with no bones out, she’ll do it with no muscles out, she’ll do with no skin out.

 

It’ll be a peaceful death—a serene death.

 

Because Junko is a serene woman.

 

A serene woman.

 

A serene woman.

 

Junko is a serene woman.

 

A _calm calm calm calm_ ** _calm calm calm calm_** serene woman.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing style was inspired by two of An Author’s Pen Ginny from HP fanfics on FF. I don’t think I did a really good job, and it feels a tad edgy in a bad way, but maybe you guys will like it. Until next time.
> 
> (Fun fact: it’s called a mother’s serenade because the fic was originally called serenade and I accidentally confused serenade for serene aka every time serene was said in this story I accidentally said serenade cause I’m a dumbass lol).


End file.
